


Já tobě útěchou, ty pro mě snem

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Heartbreaking, Loneliness, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Někdy jsou lidé, které milujeme, daleko. Někdy jsou tak daleko, že nám nezbývá, než se spokojit s někým jiným. S někým, kdo nám rozumí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Já tobě útěchou, ty pro mě snem

_„… teď věřím, že my dva, což je dost zvláštní, patříme mezi ty, kdo jsou odsouzeni k životu.“_  
 _William Faulkner_

***

Pršelo. Slyšel jsem, jak drobné dešťové kapky zlehka padají na trávník před domem, cítil jsem vlhkost ve vzduchu. Voda stékala po oknech, klepala na střechu, šuměla ve větvích stromů. Rozptylovala, ale přesto nedokázala odvést myšlenky jinam, protože má mysl byla stále upřená na ty, které jsem ztratil a toho, který mi zbyl. 

Cítil jsem vedle sebe jeho nahou přítomnost, vdechoval jsem jeho vůni a ten zvláštní, nezaměnitelný pach sexu a beznaděje a vzpomínal na to, jaké to bylo, když vedle mě místo něj lehávala ona… Bella. 

Na odkrytém hrudníku mi zlehka přistála dlaň a jeho dech mě pošimral na uchu. 

„Jsi… zadumaný,“ zašeptal jemně do ticha. Vnímal jsem v jeho myšlenkách, že se snaží nad tím příliš nepřemýšlet. Ne kvůli tomu, že bych ho slyšel, nýbrž proto, že i pro něj to bylo bolestné. Myslet. Vzpomínat. Oba by nás to bolelo. 

Některé věci je lepší neříkat. 

„Vždyť víš,“ zamumlal jsem v odpověď. Přikývl. 

Věděl. 

My oba jsme to věděli. 

Často jsem v těch několika posledních letech přemýšlel o tom, proč jsme to byli zrovna my dva, kdo přežil. Proč jsem nezemřel já namísto Belly. Proč on, Jasper, přežil, ale Alici zachránit nedokázal. Proč byl Emmett, nejsilnější upír, jakého jsem kdy poznal, poražen. Proč jsme museli přijít o celou rodinu. Proč jsme právě my dva museli být těmi, kdo teď musel žít ve vzpomínkách na ten večer… na večer, který nás připravil o všechny, které jsme milovali. 

Jasper na to měl svůj vlastní názor, i když to nikdy neřekl nahlas. Myslel si, že on přežil díky své minulosti a svým zkušenostem v boji a mě zachránil můj dar a přizpůsobivost. Já se neodvažoval dělat podobné závěry, protože by to znamenalo tvrdit, že ostatním něco chybělo, že byli příliš slabí. A to jsem nechtěl. 

Možná to tak prostě mělo být. Možná… možná to bylo… předurčeno? Měli jsme my dva přežít? Měli oni zemřít? Ale proč? Kdoví…

„Edwarde.“ 

Jasper se nade mnou skláněl, jednu ruku zapřenou vedle mé hlavy a já se nemohl upamatovat, kdy to udělal. V jeho myšlenkách jsem slyšel nejistotu, obavy, pochopení a vlastní skrývanou bolest. 

Prsty mi přejel po lícní kosti, tak jemně, že jsem to téměř necítil a jeho víčka se přivřela, aby za sebou skryla krvavě rudé oči předtím, než mě hladově políbil. 

Ano. Lovili jsme lidi. Věděl jsem, že Carlislea by to zklamalo. Jenže… Carlisle už tady nebyl. Nikdo už tady nebyl, zbyli jsme jen my dva. A už dávno nám na ničem nezáleželo. Kdyby to bylo možné, zemřeli bychom také, ale nezůstal už nikdo, kdo by to mohl udělat. Nikdo, kdo by nás mohl zabít a ulevit nám. 

Zůstali jsme tehdy spolu. Začali jsme lovit lidi, protože už nám bylo jedno, kolik lidí zabijeme. Proč taky? Nebylo se pro koho snažit. Začali jsme lovit lidi, protože to a sex byly jediné dvě věci, které nám umožňovaly nevzpomínat a zachovat si zdravý rozum. Alespoň částečně. 

Cítil jsem, jak mi jeho ruce přejely po žebrech dolů, na boky, jeho rty se na okamžik odlepily od mých a sklouzly mi po tváři až k uchu. „Nemysli… Na nic nemysli,“ šeptal vášnivě, zatímco mě jeho ruce hladily v klíně. 

Věděl jsem, že to dělá, aby nemyslel na Alici. Věděl jsem, že mě nemiluje, a – koneckonců – já jeho taky nemiloval. Já byl pro něj ten, kdo ho utěší, když propadá zoufalství. On byl tím, v jehož objetí jsem si mohl představovat Bellu. Ne, nebyla to láska. Jen vášeň. Nutnost. Potřeba blízkosti. Touha po někom, kdo bude cítit totéž, co vy, touha po porozumění. Ale ne láska. A přece to bylo právě to, co jsme potřebovali. 

My dva. On a já. Přeživší… Odsouzeni k životu.


End file.
